The Outsiders 2
by Sisi
Summary: This starts off right where the Origanal ends. Darry and Ponyboy try to get along and not fight but things get in the way until something happens to bring them close again. CH.7 Now Up!
1. Chapter 1

It took me a while to finish it. But when I did I liked it. It sure as heck was a lot longer than 5 pages. I just hoped Mr. Syme would accept it. He said it took be longer, but not how much longer. Oh well it didn't matter. Thinking about all the stuff that had happened I couldn't stop my self from saying "Golly, that is a lot to happen in a short time." I quickly slapped my hand over my mouth. I had forgotten Soda was sleeping there beside me. I put down my pen and paper, took off my shirt and sank down into bed. Sodapop rolled onto his side and put his arm across my chest. The wheels in my mind started turning. It had actually turned into a real good night. Darry and I had agreed not to fight anymore or at least try real hard not to. I knew it would work too. We could go back to the way it was before mom and dad died. No more yelling at each other, be friends and stuff. I had gotten my semester theme figured out and finished my work. Darry didn't even raz me for staying up so late working. When he came in the room he just gave soda and me a smile and went off to bed. Then room slowly went into blackness as I drifted off into a long peaceful sleep.  
  
I heard the familiar voice of Soda "Ponyboy, wake up, ya gotta get ready for school."  
  
"Yeah Yeah, I'm getting up." I replied with my eyes still shut tight.  
  
I opened them, blinked a few times and saw Sodapop standing beside me fully dressed. I pulled my self up into sitting position. My eyes fluttered, closed and I felt myself fall back onto the comfortable bed.  
  
"Pony? You ok buddy?" I heard Soda ask in a concerned voice "Can you get up?"  
  
"I am up, now go away." I stated  
  
Soda laughed and grabbed my arms and pulled me right up out of bed. That sure made me wake up. I got dressed and went to have breakfast. I had the usual Chocolate cake and Chocolate milk. Two-bit and Steve were already in the kitchen eating and arguing up a storm. They were arguing over some girl they had met last night at Buck's. Soon Steve and Soda left for work with Darry. I wasn't ready yet so Two-bit was gonna take me to school. But I had other plans. As soon I was ready Two-bit wanted to get out.  
  
"Come on kid, let's make it snappy, I've gotta walk with you. Car broke down. And I've got plans." He said to me.  
  
"Why don't you just go and do your stuff? I can walk by myself, I'm not a baby you know." I said slyly  
  
"No way kid not after last time I listened to you. You real sick, I don't wanna do that again."  
  
"Oh, come on I'll be fine and you know it. We won the Socs have gotta stay outa our territory."  
  
"Ok fine, But I'm walking with you to the lot, that's were I go a separate way."  
  
'Ok, thanks."  
  
So Two-bit walked me to the lot, the turn and crossed the street with a "see'ya" As soon as he left I headed for the park. I went and sat by the fountain, which was still running. I took my time and looked around. There was a stain on the ground where Bob had once lied. A bloodstain. That would always remind me of him. Then I did something I didn't expect from myself. I knelt down on my knees and prayed. Like I said before I haven't been to church in a long time since Johnny and me took Two-bit and Steve. I prayed for Johnny. I asked God to tell him I got his note and that I will try and stay gold as long as I can. I prayed for Bob too. I hated him but still he died and that was wrong.  
  
Then I remembered something. With Two-bit bugging me to leave I forgot my Assignment. I would fail if I didn't get it in today. So I jumped up and sprinted for the house. I was still a real good runner so I made it in good time. I dashed into my room grabbed the bunch of papers on my floor and ran out. I ran the whole way to school. And when I saw the red building with a blue trim I new I was late. No one was around except one group of Socs. I walked by them real cool like into the school. Then I ran to my class. Ms. Haskin wouldn't let my in. My class was taking a test so I couldn't even talk to her until after class. I waited in the hall impatiently. Finally the class ended and I got to talk to her. I tried to explain to her how I forgot my homework but she wouldn't listen. I guessed I'd been late a lot in the past while.  
  
"I'm sorry Ponyboy but this can't continue, I have to call home to your guardian."  
  
"I'm really sorry it won't happen again I Promise. I really did forget my homework." I tried to sucker my way through her.  
  
"That's just not going to cut it this time. I will call home. Now go to your class before you're late for that too."  
  
"Fine" I snapped back and rushed out the door. I couldn't help but think of Darry's response it was going to ruin our deal of not fighting. I was so mad at her I felt like I would explode. But I soon got over it after taking a few deep breathes.  
  
I went on to my next class, which was English. As class ended I handed him the book of papers. He was surprised to say the least.  
  
"Wow! It looks like you really worked hard on this hey?"  
  
"Yup I did, got a good Idea. It's not to long right?" I asked with concern.  
  
"No this is just fine, you pass."  
  
"Thanks" I said and walked off. 


	2. Chapter 2

I was really glad I would pass English. But still I worried about Ms. Haskin calling Darry. I didn't want to be there when he got the call. So I didn't go home after school. I walked down to gas station to see Soda and get a Pepsi. I stood in the Garage drinking my Pepsi watching Sodapop and Steve fix a car up.  
  
Soda asked "What are you doing here Ponyboy? Shouldn't you be home or something?"  
  
Well lately I had just been at home ever since Johnny died I had no great friend to do stuff with.  
  
"I came over to tell you to tell Darry I won't be home for dinner tonight." I replied  
  
"Why? Where ya going?" he asked  
  
"Ummm… I'm going to a friends house, He invited me over for dinner."  
  
"Ya Ya, just let him go, and we can get back to work." Steve butted in  
  
"Ok I'll tell him Pony, Just be home by midnight."  
  
And with that I walked off. I wasn't really going to a friend's house that was a lie. I was going to the church where Johnny and I had spent a week in hiding. I went straight to the Train tracks like Dally had told me and Johnny to do before. The Train came by and I threw my Bag on board and Jumped up myself. It took quiet a while to get to my stop but I did get there. I jumped off and walked along the road. Then I went up the hill to where the church once stood. I sat on the highest point of the hill and looked out around me. The sun was just beginning to set. The sky turned crimson pink and Gold. I turned to my bag and pulled out Gone with the Wind. I opened it to where I left off reading to Johnny and started up again. I didn't stop reading until it was pitch black. And I only stopped then to pull out my flashlight. I was reading the book very slowly, I wanted Johnny to hear and understand every word. So when I got to the big words I would take a few minutes to explain them to Johnny even though he wasn't there. I knew though that he was somewhere listening to me, maybe Heaven. I continued on, long into the night. Finally I finished and said goodbye to Johnny. I had never really said a final goodbye but I did.  
  
There wasn't another Train back home that night so I had to walk. It was 40 miles but I was ready to walk it. Every 10 miles I would take a 5- minute brake. I didn't have a watch on so I didn't know the time. When I reached our street the sun was just beginning to rise. All the lights were on in our house. When I got closer I could hear yelling going on inside. It sounded like Darry was yelling at Soda. It also sounded as if Steve was trying to stand up for Soda. I felt weak walking up the steps of the house. I'd been walking for about 4 hours, and hadn't eaten since breakfast the day before. I reached the door, took a deep breath and opened it. Darry was yelling at Soda real bad.  
  
"How could you not ask where the house was or who his friend was? He's been gone all night! That's It I'm calling the Police." Darry screamed at Soda  
  
"It wasn't his fault Darry, I told to just let him go so we could get back to work." Steve jumped in.  
  
The door closed with a small bang. The yelling stopped and they all looked at me as I walked into the Family room.  
  
"It wasn't his fault Darry, Don't yell at him. And it wasn't Steve's either." I said matter-of-factly.  
  
Darry then turned to me and started yelling, just as I expected.  
  
"Where the heck were you? You've had us worried sick! We were looking for you everywhere! Who were you with?" He shouted  
  
I looked over to Soda he seemed as if he was about to burst into tears any minute. I knew Darry had been yelling at him all night.  
  
"Where were you?" he asked again  
  
"Out" I stated  
  
"Out where and with who?"  
  
"Just out, I thought we weren't gonna fight anymore, so why don't you just leave me alone." I said very calmly  
  
I wasn't even mad or upset that Darry was yelling at me. It was very strange. Darry looked shocked, he turned and looked at Soda then back to me.  
  
"I have the Right to yell at you, it's 6:30 am. You've been out all night, Now kindly tell me who you were with and where you were." Darry said more calmly  
  
"I was with Johnny, so leave me alone."  
  
Darry, Two-Bit, Steve, and Soda just looked at me dumb struck. I could feel hot tears rolling done my cheeks. Soda came over and rapped his arms around me.  
  
"Johnny's dead, you know that Pony." Soda said as if talking to a small wounded animal. I pushed myself out of his hold. And backed away.  
  
"I know he's dead, I'm not stupid you know? I can still be with him even if he's dead!" I yelled  
  
My body suddenly became overwhelmingly weak. I could feel myself shaking, the room was moving in and out of focus. I tried to stay calm.  
  
"Ponyboy? Are you ok?" someone asked, I think it was Darry.  
  
"I'm sorry Darry." I said.  
  
Then everything went black. 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Sorry about this being so short, but I kind of have writers block right now. And sorry It took so long to get this up but I've been pretty busy lately. Anyways I hope everyone enjoys it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I woke up with sun shining through the window of our bedroom. I was in bed, it was mid afternoon. Something had happened the night before but I couldn't remember. I rolled over and saw Darry asleep in the desk chair beside me. Then it came to me. Darry was mad at me; I'd stayed out all night with Johnny, My Math teacher called Darry about me being late all the time. I must have fainted when I got home, I can remember Darry screaming at Soda, then me.  
  
"Darry?" I whispered  
  
He groaned but woke up and looked down on me from his chair. He looked so sad I knew that something was wrong, but I didn't know what.  
  
"Hey Pony, How ya feeling?" He said in a very sensitive tone.  
  
"Ok I guess, what happened? What's wrong?"  
  
"You just fainted that's all."  
  
"Darry I know something's wrong, what is it," He I noticed Soda was no where to be seen "Is it Soda? Is he ok?" I tried to sit up in bed. But Darry grabbed me and got me to lie back down.  
  
"Soda fine. Pony I'm just worried about you that's all. You've been asleep for two days now, it's Monday. You really scared me and Soda."  
  
"I'm sorry Darry, I didn't mean to."  
  
"It's Ok Pony, I'm not mad."  
  
Then suddenly without warning a terrible feeling ran through me. It's hard to describe it. It felt as if I was made of Jell-O, but everything hurt at the same time. I moaned. It felt as if my head and stomach were about to explode.  
  
"Ponyboy? Are you ok?" asked Darry. Then Sodapop ran into the room, we must have woken him up.  
  
"Pony are you ok?" Soda asked in a frightened voice  
  
All I could manage to saw was "Owww, It hurts." Normally if you were hurt you wouldn't just complain about it in front of Darry. But this was different. I could feel something very wrong inside me.  
  
Darry and Sodapop started talking to each other in hurried worried voices. I managed to get a few words out of it "Pail…hot…hospital….Steve and car" I can remember Darry picking me up out of bed and Soda taking two big blankets and wrapping me up with them. Then Soda disappeared he must have gone to get Steve. The next thing I remember was being in Steve's truck and people saying things like "It'll be ok Pony, You'll be fine." And "Just hang on a little longer." Then once again everything went black; I just drifted off into a kind of other world in the back of my head.  
  
I woke up and my head was still throbbing. I was in a bed only I didn't know what bed or where. The ceiling came into focus above me. I turned onto my side to find Sodapop staring at me.  
  
"Pony! You're awake!" cried Soda I rised my pointer finger to my mouth and the shhhing motion then I pointed to my head. It really hurt.  
  
"Oh, sorry Ponyboy." He whispered.  
  
"What happened?" I asked which was a bad idea, it made my head hurt even more.  
  
"Don't you remember? You came home on Saturday morning and fainted them you slept 'till Monday. We weren't really scared because you didn't seem sick. Then when you woke up you were fine for a little while. But then you got really pale like and you were complaining about everything hurting." He replied  
  
"Oh, Am I ok? My head really hurts."  
  
"I call the doctor, he wanted to know when you woke up anyways."  
  
Soda got up and left the room to find the doc. I looked around the room; there was a case or Pepsi beside me on the night table. No one else was in the room. I wondered where Darry was; I'd ask Sodapop when he got back.  
  
A few minutes later Soda came back into the room with the Doctor. 


	4. Chapter 4

By then I got that I was in the hospital. The Doctor walked over to me, pulled out a small light and shined in my eyes. It made my headache pound even worse. "How are you feeling Ponyboy? You gave quite a scare you know?" The doctor asked. "I'm fine, when can I leave?" I asked. I had no intention on staying the hospital, especially the hospital where Johnny died, just a short while ago.  
  
"I'm afraid you won't be leaving for a while. We still don't know what happened. When your brother's brought you in here yesterday you had a temperature of 102. And it seemed you were having some sort of Seizer. We I sent off some labs, and now we're just waiting to see if there is anything wrong in your blood." I couldn't help but like this doctor. He seemed to be much nicer than the usual grumpy one that doesn't even look at you when he talks. I looked at his nametag 'Dr. Robinson'. He was nice; He seemed like someone who actually cared about his Patients. But still I wanted to get out of the hospital.  
  
"Well I'm fine. Nothing's wrong with me. I feel great!" I said trying to sound as happy as possible. All the while my head was pounding.  
  
Then Soda came into the conversation "But Pony, You just told me your head hurt."  
  
"I did not! I only told you to be quiet." I shot back. And I know it sounded a bit harsh, I could see the hurt in his eyes. "Sorry Soda, I didn't mean to sound so mean."  
  
"Well, How about I just take your Temperature first. Ok?" Asked the Doc. "Fine." I replied  
  
Dr. Robinson pulled a thermometer out of his lab coat. He stuck it in my ear, and when it beeped he took it out. The look on his face told me it was still high.  
  
"Well, I can promise you that you won't be going home today, that's for sure." He said sternly looking me straight in the eyes.  
  
"What does it say?" Soda asked very concerned.  
  
"100.9," replied the Doc "Now Ponyboy, I need you tell me the truth about what hurts, you ok? So your head hurts? Anything else?"  
  
"Just mostly my head, but my stomach a little too. And that's It." I replied  
  
"Ok, I'll leave you be for the time then. I'll be back when we get your lab results. And try to get some rest." He said and walked out of the room. As soon as he was gone I asked:  
  
"Soda, Where's Darry?" I asked  
  
"He had to go to work. He wanted to stay. But his boss told him if he missed another day he would be fired. And we need the money."  
  
"Oh ok."  
  
Soda came and sat back down beside me. He passed me a Pepsi, which was what I was really wanting. Just then I realized how thirsty I really was. I took it from him with a wide grin on my face. Took off the cap, and took a big long sip. The refreshing taste lasted long in my dry mouth. I took another large sip, and began to cough.  
  
"Wow little body, maybe you're not ready for Pepsi yet." Said Soda. And he took away my Pepsi and handed me a glass of water. I took a small sip and stopped coughing.  
  
We sat in silence for about ten minutes then my eyes began to droop. Even though I had pretty much slept for the last three days, I was still really tired. And soon I was fast asleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up, but kept my eyes closed and just listened. I could hear Soda and Darry talking. It seemed that he had just arrived. "How is he? Has he woken up today?" Asked Darry  
  
"Yeah, he was up for a bit, and the doc came and checked on him. He's still got a really bad fever the doc said his temp was 100.9."  
  
"Wow that's pretty darn high. Did they find out what's wrong with him yet? Is it just the flu or what?"  
  
"They still haven't told me anything. I don't think they got the results yet."  
  
Then I heard the door open and close. "Hey guys, how's the kid?" said a voice. I chose then to open my eyes. I opened them slowly and blinked a few times before everything came into focus. I looked around. Soda and Darry were sitting beside me. Steve and Two-Bit came walking over to the other side of me and sat down at a table in the room.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" I said quietly  
  
"Pony! Your awake!" Said Soda  
  
"No, I'm still sleeping Soda." I joked  
  
Darry ruffled my hair up and I tried to brush it back down with my hand.  
  
"Hey Kid, you know that's not gonna help any. I don't think you can ever get that hair to look good again!" Laughed Two-Bit  
  
I grabbed an extra pillow from behind me a tried to throw it at him. But it didn't get to him. I was pretty weak and didn't have the energy to throw it far. Two-Bit just laughed at me. Then he pulled out a deck of cards. "Anyone want to play some Poker?" He asked  
  
"Sure!" Said Soda, Steve, and I all together  
  
"What about you Darry?"  
  
"Nah, I don't feel like losing right now."  
  
Steve helped Pull over the table to my bed so I could play too. Soda came around to the other side and sat down. Steve delt out the cards, and we began to play. The first round lasted pretty long. But in the end Two- Bit won like usual. Thinking about what play to make with my cards was giving me a headache so I decided to sit the next round out.  
  
"I'm gonna sit this one out guys." I said  
  
"Ok, you alright Pony?" Soda asked  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, I just don't wanna loose to you cheaters again, that's all" I lied  
  
"Ok have it your way." He replied and messed my hair up again.  
  
I glared at him, but couldn't hold it and my face broke out in a smile. Then out of the blue my head erupted with pain. It hurt so badly. It felt like I was being hit with a hammer in the head over and over again. Darry looked at me and could see then pain in my face.  
  
"Pony, what's wrong, you ok?" He asked, his voice was full of brotherly concern  
  
I started shaking uncontrollably. Everything went black, but this time I was still conscious. My whole body was in pain. I could feel myself shaking and jolting on the bed. I could also hear voices.  
  
"Pony! Oh my gosh, what's wrong!?!" It was Soda  
  
"Steve go find a Doctor, quickly!" yelled Darry "Two-Bit help me hold him down!" he continued.  
  
I heard the door slam closed. Good Steve was getting the doctor. I was so scared. My body hurt so bad, I didn't know what was wrong with me. I couldn't take it much longer. I would have cried out in pain or even screamed but I couldn't. I was no longer in control of my body. It was the most frightening thing to ever happen to me. I was trying to stay conscious though. For some reason I thought that I should. The last thing I heard was the door slam and a rush of feet come into the room. I knew it was the doctor. I felt better. I could slip away now; he could take care of things now. And once again I slipped off into more blackness. 


	6. Chapter 6

Once again I woke up with my head aching. All my limbs hurt. It felt as though I had just run twenty miles. Even though I was lying down I felt very dizzy. I slowly opened my eyes; it's was still pitch black. I couldn't see anything, I guessed that it was sometime in the middle of the night. "Pony, glad to see you awake again. How are you feeling? You scared us so much!" I recognized the voice as Sodapop  
  
"Hey Kid!" I heard Two-Bit's voice  
  
"Hi, what time is it?" I asked  
  
"It's 3pm, why'd you wanna know?" Soda asked  
  
"If it's only 3, why is it so dark?" I asked  
  
"What do you mean dark? This room is all lit up by sun and lights." He said with definite concern in his voice.  
  
"But, then why is everything all black to me?" I asked, I was starting to freak out. I couldn't be blind could I?  
  
I then heard Soda walk over to my bed, it sounded like had been across the room. I soon felt his hot breath on my face. I heard him gasp.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Two-Bit, come here look at his eyes!" Soda half yelled  
  
Once again I heard the scurry of feet. "Oh my gosh, they're all white and stuff!" Two-Bit said  
  
"Soda? What wrong?" I asked  
  
"I need to go and get the doc, I'll be back in a min." He replied, I could tell he was trying very hard to stay calm. Then I heard his feet hurry across the room and out the door. I then turned to where Two-Bit's voice was coming from. I was freaking out, I couldn't see anything. Something was wrong with my eyes. And my body still really hurt.  
  
"Two-Bit, Tell me what's wrong!" I whispered  
  
"I'm sorry Pony, I don't know. Your eyes are all messed up."  
  
I heard three sets of feet come into the room and over to me. "Hey Pony, It's gonna be ok." It was Darry's voice  
  
"Ponyboy, can you see anything at all?" I could tell it was the doc  
  
"No. Why can't I see?" I asked  
  
"Most likely it had something to do with the seizer you had earlier today. We're going to have to take some tests. We got your blood work back earlier. There were no problems in it. But that's not where seizers come from. It's a brain problem. So in an hour I'm going to take you up stairs to get a CAT scan ok?"  
  
"Ok." I replied  
  
Once again the doctor left. I knew everyone was starring at me.  
  
"Darry, shouldn't you be at work?" I asked. I didn't want him to get fired because of me. But I was glad he was there.  
  
"Soda called me and said you had a seizer or something. I can straight over. But it's ok, my boss said I could go."  
  
I felt him put him hand on my shoulder. It made me feel a little better. I heard the squeak of chairs, so I knew everyone sat down. Two-Bit was on my left side, Soda and Darry on my right. Everyone was strangely silent, even Two-Bit. I knew that they were also scared and didn't know what to say.  
  
I couldn't help but wonder why all this was happening to me. I was going to get my life straightened out. I finally was at peace with Johnny's death. And now I was blind? It just wasn't fair. How the heck was I supposed to live while I was blind? I couldn't exactly just walk down the street by myself without being able to see anything. I would end up being killed by the Socs. I wouldn't be able to defend myself. I wouldn't be able to go to the movies or read books or even go to school. Yeah I knew that there was those brail books, but I didn't know how to read them. And I knew that there are schools for the blind. But they're private schools, and we didn't have the money for that. It wasn't going to be easy being blind in our neighborhood. Then I began to think that maybe it was just a temporary thing. Maybe my sight would come back in a day or two. Maybe I'd be fine. But for some reason I knew that wasn't the case. I knew I was blind, and would be blind forever. Suddenly I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Soda's voice.  
  
"Hey guys, can I have a minute alone with Ponyboy?" He asked Darry and Two- Bit "Yeah sure." They replied together.  
  
Then I heard the quiet squeak of the chairs and them leave the room.  
  
"How you doing Pony?"  
  
I knew why Soda wanted to talk to me alone. Because he knew he was the only one I could really talk to about my feelings.  
  
"I don't wanna be blind! This isn't fair!" I cried  
  
"It ok Pony, I'm sure it'll go away in a day or two and then you'll be fine." He said  
  
"No it won't be ok. I know it won't. I can feel it." I said matter-of- factly  
  
We talked for a while longer. I hadn't even realized how long it had been. Then I heard footsteps come into the room. I hated not knowing who it was. I guess Soda could tell.  
  
"It's the doc." He whispered in my ear.  
  
I smiled faintly. The doc came over. Greeted us and told me he'd be taking me upstairs now. I asked is Soda and Darry could come. He said it was ok. 


	7. Chapter 7

Slowly the doctor helped me out of the bed and into a wheelchair. It just felt so weird not being able to see where I was going. I must admit though, It was a little exciting being blind. I had wondered before what it was really like when I saw this old blind man outside of the DX one day. I knew I would be fine if it only lasted a couple of days, but what if I never got my sight back? What would I do then? 

I said goodbye to the guys and felt myself rolling out of the room and down the hall. The Doc was talking to me but I wasn't really paying any attention to him. I was just listening to my surroundings and thinking. Soon I heard the 'Ding' of the elevator. We got in and started to move. I could tell we had gone up 2 floors when we got out because the elevator made a sound at every floor. Something that I noticed while going threw the hospital was there was also a distinct smell to the hospital. It smelled clean, too clean. The hall we were rolling threw was pretty quiet. I did here what sounded like a small kid crying though. I wondered what they were in here for. 

Soon we stopped and the doc told me we had reached the CAT scan room.

Soon I was lying on a strange hard bed moving threw some kind of machine. The Doc had told me I wasn't aloud to move at all. And it was driving me crazy because I had an annoying itch on my nose. As soon as I was aloud to move again the first thing I did was scratch my nose.

Then I got to go back to my room. 

"Hey Pony, Have fun?" I heard Soda joke

I just smiled and said "Oh yeah, it was great, not being able to move for what seemed like hours!"

I heard three laughs, most likely from Darry, Soda, and the Doc. I didn't hear Two-Bit, he must have gone home. Or more likely out to get drunk and pick up a girl or two.

"Well I'm going to go and look at the CAT scan pictures, Ponyboy try to get some sleep; you need your rest. I'll be back in a bit." Said the Doc. Then I heard him walk out of the room and close the door. Soda helped me out of the wheel chair and back into the small bed. I was pretty tired, and wanted to go to sleep. But still I was scared. I can't really explain why I was scared, but I was, just plan out scared. 

"Hey Darry, what time is it?" I mumbled

"5:15, you up for some supper? Or do you just wanna sleep?" He replied

"I'm just gonna sleep for a little, just a little, but please don't leave." 

"Don't worry kid, we aren't going anywhere."

And I drifted off into dreamland. But I wasn't having nice bright and beautiful dreams, at least not at first. I was having blind dreams, and I didn't even know that was possible. I couldn't see anything; everything was black, always black. And I heard voices, lots of voices, I couldn't figure out what they were saying though. It sounded like hundreds of people were stuck in some dark, cold room screaming. Screaming at me to do something, to help them, to get them out. But I couldn't because I couldn't see. I didn't know what to do. I just sat there and listened. Then the dream changed to the sound of a baby crying. 

"Look Soda, this is your new little brother." Said a voice, the voice of my father.

"What's his name daddy?" Asked little Sodapop

"Ponyboy, Ponyboy Curtis." 

"Can I hold him dad?" Asked a voice that kind of sounded like a younger Darry

"Ok Dar, just be very gentle with him."

"Ok dad."

Then the crying stopped. The baby was happy and felt safe.

"Dad, I can take care of him sometimes? I can watch him when you and ma go out ok?"

"Ok Darry, just remember he's your little brother, and it's your job to make sure he's ok and safe."

"Don't worry dad, I already love him, I will never let anything bad happen to him, I promise you."

Then once again the dream changed. This time I could see though. I was sitting at the top of the 'oh so familiar' hill. Johnny was sitting beside me again. We were looking out at the most beautiful sunset I'd ever seen. I looked at Johnny and said

"This is the last sunset I'll ever see isn't it?"

"No Pony it isn't. But it is the last one you'll see for a while. I don't know if you'll see another in your life, I don't know if you sight will come back. But I do know you will see another. And you will see another with me. But first you have to grow up and become and old man. You can be a famous author if you want to be. Then one night you'll come and be with me, and we'll watch every sunset together every night in heaven. I'll be waiting there for you. But I'll kick your ass if you come before your time, grow old Ponyboy, grow old happy."

Then I woke up.


End file.
